Él, hada despistada
by Charly Land
Summary: Cuando más lo necesitaba, aparecistes. Me salvastes y sin siquiera saberlo, sin siquiera proponertelo. Tú, quien eras despreciado por todos, te volvistes mi tierra encantada. Y yo para ti, me convertí en tu helius. [Dedicado a Sammy y ElisaM2331] [Erei]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas|** ¡Holis mis periquitos hermosos! ¿Qué tal todo por allá? Ojala todo bien. Si no, les envío un abrazo de oso loco. He aquí un nuevo proyecto. Chiquitito, porque sí, venga, que últimamente mi cabeza maniática solo ha estado en drabbles. Y pues, este es igual. Agradecería mucho me le dieran una oportunidad. Gracias por todo mis amores.

&palabras: **540**

 **A | Samara 'Sammy' Anderson,** por su happy birthday **; ElisaM2231** porque me aguantas aunque ande de alborotadora **: Luna de Acero,** porque es mi husband hermosa y perfecta **.**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Él, hada despistada**

 **1**

* * *

 **.**

'Y al final del infierno estabas tú **'**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando tenía catorce años mi madre murió.

Un cáncer invasivo de estómago no las arrebató a mi padre y a mí de las manos en menos de un parpadeo. La pequeña isla de felicidad que era nuestra familia, fue arrasada por un tsunami de impotencia y dolor. Ya que todos los dulces recuerdos y las brillantes esperanzas fueron consumidos en un fuego vorágine de seis meses de lucha a contra reloj, en la que mi padre trataba infructuosamente de paliar su agonía, mientras yo solo podía verla desde la puerta de la habitación del hospital en donde permaneció hasta su muerte.

Fue doloroso el momento en que ella exhaló su último suspiro en medio de un llanto silencioso mientras me acariciaba el rostro, pues sentí como si me hundiera en un mundo de vegetación oceánica y escombros, frío y funesto, un torbellino de sentimientos a los que no pude definir y se quedaron estancados en el nudo de mi garganta y en las lágrimas ardientes que no derramé. Por otro lado mi padre quedó reducido a una figura silenciosa que perseguía entre delirios en cada rincón de la casa, desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo, la huella con olor a lavanda y risa musical que mi madre había dejado en nuestro hogar y en nuestras vidas.

Nos volvimos dos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Un par de fantasmas que navegaron durante meses eternos en un fangoso mar de deseos egoístas, lamiendo nuestras propias heridas sin brindar y buscar consuelo en el otro, hasta que el estado de shock prolongado me alcanzó una tarde de primavera, en la que el vidrio roto de un espejo cortó las venas de aquel hombre que yo había olvidado. Verlo reducido a aquel despojo de llantos ahogados e incontrolables que pedían mi perdón por tratar de abandonarme, derribó la delgada represa emocional que yo había construido y tratado de mantener desesperadamente. Entonces lloré con él, acunándolo en mi pecho, brindándole un soporte, aunque mis adolescentes y endebles hombros no pudieran soportarlo. Lloramos entre las gotas carmesí que manchaban mi ropa y el suelo, para vaciar nuestras almas hasta convertir las lágrimas en bocanadas incomodas y sollozos ruinosos.

Con dos maletas y sin mirar atrás, escapamos de ahí, separándonos de todo para hundirnos en aquel lugar olvidado buscando sanar las heridas. O más bien, conmigo entregando pedazos de mi corazón para reparar el suyo de cristal. Creo que al final hubiese terminado completamente vacío y roto si no hubiese sido porque le conocí.

A él, aquel ser de aspecto hermoso y frágil, de presencia etérea, como si su existencia fuese parte de la brisa y los suaves rayos de la luz solar. Él, quien habría de elevarme entre esporas de dientes de león para resguardar mí atormentado ser de las espinas de cardo en la que me encontraba.

Le llamé 'mi hada'

Una peculiar hada que todos veían como un estorbo, pero que a mí me hechizó desde el primer instante en que mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa chiquitita y curiosa mientras me apuntaba con su delgado y pálido dedo, y liberaba en un murmullo encantador:

«Hombre sol»

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, y ahí está el inicio de esta cosita. No será tan larga. Solo unos tres drabblecitos. Me gustaría me dijesen que les pareció. Podies dejármelo en la cajita de reviews, en recompensa le enviaré galletitas con chispas de chocolate.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencias|** AU. Ooc. BL. Ereri. M-preg. Enfermedades congénitas.

&palabras: **580**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Él, hada despistada**

 **2**

* * *

 **.**

'Me hiciste volar, pero yo hice que cayéramos juntos **'**

 **.**

* * *

Hada era hermoso, inocente y sincero, con una estructura similar a la de un gorrioncito. Frágil y ligera, casi irreal, daba la impresión de que una fuerte ráfaga podía llevárselo muy lejos, dejando detrás de si únicamente el recuerdo de su huella indeleble enredada en una telaraña esquelética de hilos de seda.

Se llamaba Levi Ackerman, era apenas unos meses menor a mí, pero no asistía a la escuela, —en realidad nunca lo había hecho—, tampoco tenía amigos, apenas sabía leer y solía llamar a las personas de una manera extraña, según a sus ojos las características físicas las describiesen.

A mí me llamaba ´hombre sol´. Porque tenía los ojos de aquel color. Aquello fue lo que enlazó nuestros caminos en un solo instante, de una manera más intensa, pues el color amarillo y dorado era los colores favoritos de hada.

Hada que vivía entre las caléndulas, girasoles y crisantemos que tapizaban todo el vasto patio trasero de su curiosa y vieja casita hecha de piedra. Ese hermoso jardín donde lo nuestro nació y creció, allí en medio de mi búsqueda por encontrar la paz, olvidar las lágrimas y ser un poco feliz, y su curiosidad de tener por primera vez un amigo.

Mi hada era silencioso y a veces se quedaba ausente, lejano a mí, y en otras podía pasar horas y horas armando y desarmando los nuditos de las tiritas de mi campera. Tal vez debí notar aquello y no dejarlo pasar atribuyéndolo a su peculiar personalidad. La verdad es que quería creer que aquello era normal y era algo que nos unía más, pues yo, después de lo sucedido con mi madre me había vuelto poco elocuente y reacio al contacto, así que pensé que él había pasado algo similar, una idea reforzada por el hecho de que a su lado solo habitaba una madre y una hermana. Esa hermana que era tan idéntica y distinta a él, ella que solía correrme a pellizcos e insultos del lado de Levi, insistiendo en que no volviera jamás, que solo le causaba mal. Debí escucharle, hacerle caso y alejarme. Pero no lo hice.

Y es que las cosas siempre estuvieron allí, pero yo jamás las noté. Mis ojos se cegaron por mis sentimientos burbujeantes que habían encontrado un mundo de paz entre el tiempo compartido en los diminutos rituales de perseguir insectos, soplar dientes de león y silbar como aves mientras construíamos charlas espaciadas sobre las estrellas y las flores.

Fui feliz. Y mi felicidad arruinó su vida.

Pues mi hada era especial, pero no de la manera que yo solía verle. Tenía él muchos secretos escondidos en su menudo cuerpecito. Era en verdad él muy diferente, con su propio mundo, no uno fantasioso lleno de esporas mágicas, sino uno en el cual la cruel naturaleza lo había condenado desde antes de su nacimiento. Pero yo solo era un adolescente estúpido e impulsivo con el alma medio rota que había terminado metiéndolo en un infierno que él jamás lograría entender, todo por mis egoístas deseos y mi sentir inconsciente al proclamar un amor que quizás solo nos traería más dolor.

Algo que descubrí muy tarde, en aquella fría mañana de otoño en que Mikasa, la ogro gruñona hermana de Levi, tocó a mi puerta, con los ojos aguados y los labios temblorosos que se desparramaron en insultos acompañados de golpes que me soltó apenas abrí.

Levi era autista.

Y estaba embarazado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Debo agradecerles inmensamente por haberle dado una oportunidad a este Fic, que aunque chiquito es muy especial. Perdonen si confundí a alguien con el hecho de llamar a Levi 'hada', es que a los ojos de Eren, sí lo es. Efímero, etéreo, alguien que vive entre flores, como las hadas. En verdad lo siento, por esas cosas. Solo quería que lo vieran a través de su corazón. Pero, en verdad gracias por leer y comentar. A _ElisaM2331_ , _jesiquiyaoi_ , _IngridAstrid_ , _VientoyHielo_ , _Frozen Muse,_ , _Ame8910_ , _Ale_ y a todos los fav y folow.

Me gustaría también me dijesen que les ha parecido este segundo capítulo a través de un review, así como cualquier crítica, tomatazo, barras de chocolates y unas piedrecitas.

PD: La capacidad de Levi para concebir, es una condición médica. Existen casos. Por lo tanto, no es Omegaverse, o M-preg sacado de mi loca mente. Y es un tema que explicaré en el próximo cap.

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencias|** AU. Ooc. BL. Ereri. M-preg. Autismo.

&palabras: **640**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Él, hada despistada**

 **3**

* * *

 **.**

'Me rompí en piezas, afiladas piezas que amargan mi corazón, pero trato de unirlas para que tú puedas apoyarte en mí y vueles fuera de este hoyo infernal **'**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando tienes catorce años eres mitad estúpido, un cuarto ignorante y el resto consciente. Eres impulsivo, actúas antes de pensar, sientes antes de comprender y caminas a ciegas en un mundo creado por tus ilusiones y deseos, nombrando y haciendo cosas a como piensas que estarán bien. Vives engañado. Eres un niño aún y no entiendes muchas cosas, pero presientes, por eso llega un día en el que despiertas y te das cuentas que ya no debe seguir así, porque rompiste el jarrón favorito de mamá y no hay nadie a quien culpar, tienes que pagar.

Mi jarrón fue el amor prematuro que cultivé hacia Levi. Ese mismo amor por el que ahora estoy aquí, sentado en la cama de Levi, con él apoyado en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, con su mano sujeta a la mía y sus lágrimas silenciosas mojando mi ropa. Lo contemplo detenidamente durante un largo minuto mientras acaricio su bonita cabellera color granito. Se ve tan diferente a nuestros rutinarios días en el jardín de caléndulas. Su piel está más pálida, hay ojeras adornando sus ojos y un par de moretones en su antebrazo y muñeca, ambos cubiertos por banditas con pandas multicolores, puestos seguramente por alguna enfermera del hospital.

Hacía dos semanas que no lo había visto. Desde el día que fuimos a explorar la vereda del rio, siguiendo los destellos del sol sobre el agua. Mi hada había estado tan encantado de los fulgores que se había echado de cabeza y chapoteado por un buen rato. Pescamos un resfriado, y cuando dos días después volví con la nariz aun congestionada a ver qué tal estaba, su hermana me había tirado un par de gatos a la cara antes de decirme que su madre se lo había llevado a la capital. Levi se había complicado.

Ahora sabía la razón.

—Mamá está triste, Eren. No quiero que esté triste. ¿Crees que me perdone por haberme resfriado?

Allí estaba él, tan puro, tan ajeno a cualquier mal de este mundo. Tan lleno de inocencia, esa inocencia que cuesta días y noches de amargo llanto. Algo en mí se encogió y causó un dolor agudo que nacía en el centro de mi cuerpo, que se expandía por todo mi sistema. Quise decirle algo pero cuando intenté despegar los labios la puerta se abrió.

Los ojos bailando en decepción se clavaron en mi figura durante un segundo, luego cayeron sobre mi hada y una sonrisa triste nació en sus labios antes de cerrar los espacios y dejarse de caer de rodillas frente a él para tomarle de las manos.

—Hablé con tu mamá, Levi. No pasa nada. Todo estaré bien.

Mi padre estaba mintiendo. Yo lo sabía. Porque él estaba usando ese mismo tono de miel goteante que utilizó tan solo un par de horas antes de que mi madre muriera ante mis ojos. Y sabía que igualmente iba a dolerme. Pero no sabía que tanto.

Él dijo que era para que tuviéramos un futuro, para que fuéramos felices. Una felicidad a base de estar separados, de arrancarme el corazón y engañar a Levi.

La madre de Levi firmó los documentos y mi padre puso el dinero para sellar nuestros destinos.

Yo solo soy un adolescente idiota. Un idiota que ama a fuego y arcilla.

Las hadas vuelan sobre las flores. Las flores que nacen de la tierra quemada por los volcanes.

Era el momento de volar, dejar de ser tan solo un adolescente y permitir que el peso del mundo me aplasté para que mi hada pueda ser libre.

Un aborto era la solución.

Sus labios se movieron a una velocidad tan dolorosamente lenta al decir aquello, yo apreté los puños y dejé que todo se escurriera.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No tengo perdón divino. ¡Perdónenme! ¡Ay mátenme!

Diganme ¿Qué creen que pase? Recuerden que estos dos tienen apenas 14 años, Levi es autista y Eren viene de una depresión. Ah, soy todo un caso.

Gracias por su apoyo y sus palabritas hermosas de aliento. Gracias por todo. Las adoro. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Con todo mi love para ustedes.

Las ama

Charly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencias|** AU. Ooc. BL. Ereri. M-preg. Autismo.

 **Notas |** Pido lean con calma, abran su mente. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de tener de su tiempo al leer esta cosita rara. Gracias en verdad.

 **Soundtrack** A million mens-Melanie Martínez [Que si bien la letra no tiene nada que ver, me gustaría leyeran esto siguiendo el ritmo de la canción]

&palabras: **1,040**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Él, hada despistada**

 **4**

* * *

 **.**

'No temas amado mío, ya estás cerca. Corre hacía la luz, los ángeles descenderán y te pondrán a salvo. A salvo, pero lejos de mí **'**

 **.**

* * *

Siempre he pensado que el amor es un revoltijo de cosas que no podemos nombrar a la misma vez, por eso sentimos mariposas en el estómago o ganas de llorar cuando amamos. Es algo blanco y negro a la vez, una fragmentación de halos de luz que se multiplican en colores que ciegan nuestros ojos y nos obliga a aferrarnos a lo que produce ese estallido en nuestro corazón. El amor es la mezcla de lo amargo y lo dulce, de virtudes y errores. Y los peores errores del amor son el egoísmo y la esperanza. Yo estaba embotonado de ambos y amando de aquella manera por primera vez. No tenía edad ni para curar mis propias heridas y el mundo ya estaba sobre mis hombros.

El amor nos hace cometer locuras. Y sabía con la certeza de que estoy vivo, que amo más allá de todo a Levi, mi preciosa hada que cargaba en su vientre un hijo mío que sería desechado como nada porque a los ojos de nuestros padres nosotros no éramos más que mocosos inútiles e ignorantes de las verdades adultas.

Yo estaba en total desacuerdo con su lógica.

Por eso, en aquella fría habitación en la que el sol mortecino de la tarde se filtraba desde la ventana, con mis ojos irritados por el llanto prolongado, el corazón adolorido y brazos como enredaderas enroscados en el cuerpo de Levi, sintiendo sus coquetas pestañas rozar mi cuello y su aliento entibiar mi piel, tomé una decisión. Yo lucharía, sería fuerte y lograríamos ser felices juntos, así me tocase abandonar todo cuanto había conocido y sido mi mundo, no me importaba. Mi mundo, mi tierra prometida era Levi.

Le convencí que escapáramos, que su madre estaba mintiendo, que lo que le harían no era para curarle, que era para matar a la pequeña avecita que crecía en su interior, una avecilla como la que rescatamos de ser comida por aquel par de gatos que merodeaban su casa. Vi como su rostro se descomponía ante mis palabras y se tragaba sus lágrimas al imaginar a su madre tan despiadada. Me lastimó verle sollozar mientras le calzaba las pantuflas de jirafa que su hermana le había traído en la maleta que estaba preparada para los días que pasaría en observación después del aborto. Salimos por la puerta posterior, fingiendo ir por unos dulces a la máquina expendedora para calmar a Levi, los médicos habían asentido pues era mejor que estuviera tranquilo antes de administrarle aquella maldita inyección que mataría a nuestro bebé y produciría dolorosas contracciones a hada.

La luz de la luna caía como un halo delicado sobre nuestras figuras cuando nos perdimos calles abajo.

Caminamos tomados de las manos, cantando melodías inventadas e imaginando nuestro futuro mientras formábamos figuras con las estrellas que parecían un millar de lucecitas de árbol de navidad. En ese momento sentí que todo estaba bien, que podíamos con todo lo que se viniera. Estábamos juntos, estábamos bien.

Después de dos horas de camino, Levi se había cansado, era algo pasado de su hora de dormir, no había comido en todo el día y había pasado dos noches sin dormir bien, atormentado por los reclamos y llantos de su madre y los estorbosos exámenes para encontrar la razón de sus malestares. Lo cargué en mi espalda y seguí el camino que recordaba como una vereda gris cuando había llegado aquí, con paso seguro hasta la destartalada estación de combustible que quedaba a pocos kilómetros de la salida de aquel olvidado pueblo, no traía más que unos cuantos billetes y la tarjeta de crédito que le había sacado a mi padre cuando discutimos y nos fuimos a golpes.

Tenía un buen plan, un genial plan para nuestra nueva vida, pensé mientras dejaba a Levi cerca de las bombas de combustible y entraba para comprarle algunos pastelitos en la pequeña tienda que allí había, la manita agitada y el mohín caprichoso de Levi me despidió por esos cortos segundos y yo sonríe devolviéndole el gesto. Debí haberlo llevado conmigo, dejar que él me siguiera a pesar de que eso hubiese levantado sospechas porque seguía vestido con la bata de puntos grandes y feos color verde moho, con las marcas de las bránulas aún frescas y la piel de un tono enfermizo, pero no, lo dejé allí, cometiendo un error nuevamente. Este más fatal que el anterior, ese cuando debía haber escuchado a su hermana y alejarme de él.

El sonido de neumáticos chirriando sobre el asfalto y las deslumbrantes luces de un enorme camión que no se detenía e iba sobre Levi fue todo lo que mi sistema captó antes de que mis piernas se movieran solas y mi corazón actuara por instinto, por el caudal que lo llenaba en una ola de adrenalina, deseos de protección y dolor.

Yo quería proteger a Levi, ser fuerte por él, hacerlo feliz, pero solo le había causado dolor, un llanto copioso y malos recuerdos. No debí entrar en su vida, dejarme llevarme por mis sentimientos, salir de mi mar de desolación y convertirme en su sol. Porque cuando el solo muere…la vida en la tierra empieza a marchitarse.

Y allí, mientras mi sangre baña este destartalado cuerpo que ya era inservible hasta para hablar, pensé en el día en que lo conocí, pensé en que debí sonreírle, girar mi rostro y no buscarle nunca. Pues así mi hada estaría libre, en su mundo ausente revoloteante de esporas y silbidos del viento entre los árboles. Pero incluso en mis últimos segundos seguí siguiendo ese egoísta y estúpido adolescente que lo amaba más allá de sí mismo y me permití sentir felicidad por haber tenido ese tiempo con él, sin arrepentimientos y con todo el placer del mundo.

—Mi ha-da, mi amada y des-pista-da ha-da. Per-dóname, t-e fallé…— balbuce tan solo un segundo antes que mi corazón se apagará y en mi retina quedará grabada como imagen final la figura llorosa de Levi corriendo hacia mí.

Él, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, así fuese en medio de las horribles circunstancias que el destino había designado para ambos.

La vida es tan hermosa pero dolorosa.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sin comentarios y con la única súplica de que me permitáis traerle el siguiente capítulo, el final de la historia, bajo la visión de Levi. Os pido.

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que le dieron favorite y folow, gracias en verdad. Me hicieron inmensamente feliz. No las merezco, y aun así pido me den la oportunidad.

Gracias.

Con amor

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer |©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Ooc. BL. Ereri. M-preg. Autismo. Fantasía.

&Palabras: **700**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Él, hada despistada**

 **5**

* * *

 **.**

'Me lastimaste tanto, incluso en lugares que yo nunca debí conocer'

 **.**

* * *

Tengo catorce años, y me siento como si fuese un diminuto asteroide perdido en el espacio vacío. Solo, seco y a punto de volverse polvo cósmico innecesario.

Soy como un anciano, cansado y con el corazón lleno de mordiscos.

Alguien que vive en una escafandra para proteger lo único que le queda. La vida que el sol sembró en mí y que la opresiva atmosfera que quemó mis alas, desea atrapar.

Tal vez si la naturaleza no hubiese jugada en mi contra, la historia sería diferente, quizás hubiera podido escapar lejos de este agujero negro que me consume sin piedad, en este punto sin retorno en mi vida, esta vida en la que en solo tres meses y tres días pasé de creer que era feliz hasta donde necesita a serlo a revelarse ante mí como era en realidad.

Una tragedia repleta de engaños, ambiciones, hipocresía y crueldad.

La inocencia de la infancia es un arma de doble filo, pues te deja predispuesto a caer en las manos equivocadas en los momentos de desesperación, o eso me sucedió a mí, ahora sé que también a mi padre le sucedió.

¡Oh, papá, si tan solo no te hubieras ido!

Te extraño, tanto como ahora extraño a Eren, mi hombre sol.

Sabes papá, Eren me recordaba a ti, pero más cálido y que me hacía sentir que había orugas viviendo en mi panza que solían convertirse en mariposas que aleteaban incesantes cuando tomaba mi mano, me abrazaba o me llamaba 'hada', me hacía sentir especial, igual que tú, creo que por eso lo amé desde el primer instante en el que me sonrió y me cubrió con esos ojos grandes, dorados y de lechuza espantada que tenía. En verdad lo amé, lo sigo amando, como a ti.

Tú fuiste mi primera persona más amada, el foco central de mi existencia, la persona que me daba vida.

Eren fue mi compañero de juegos, de aventuras y travesuras, mi mejor amigo, la otra mitad de mi alma…mi segunda persona más amada.

La noche que lo perdí, fui igual a la tuya, solo que esta vez no tenía los brazos consoladores de Mikasa enredados en mi cuerpo, manteniéndome a flote, sino que estaba allí, retorciéndome los dedos, hipando con las lágrimas atascadas en mi garganta, con uno de mis pies descalzos, cubierto de un enfermizo carmesí que se secaba en mi piel en aquel horrible y frio pasillo en donde me encontraba sentado en una espera adormecedora que terminó igual que en aquella ocasión anterior, con un desconocido diciéndome que ya no estaría nunca más a mi lado.

Que estaba muerto.

Muerto igual que tú.

Muertos, y ambos por mi culpa.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, papá.

Lo entendí a la mala. De lo que tú trataste de mantenernos a salvo sacrificándote a ti mismo y de lo que Eren inconscientemente casi logró separarme.

Si tan solo yo no fuera defectuoso. Pero estaba jodido desde que nací. Porque los hijos de hadas con humanos son así. Están condenados al fracaso, a una vida miserable y a arrastrar a otros en una cadena interminable de dolor.

Pues las promesas en nuestra raza son ley. Y yo cometí el grave error de hacerle infinitas promesas a esa mujer que aunque me duela admitir, alguna vez consideré mi madre.

Ella, la malvada atmósfera disfrazada de cariño que me separó del universo y me arrebató al sol.

Ahora me arrepiento de mis acciones, debí haber notado los pequeños detalles que me advertían el peligro, pero debo aceptarlo, aunque así lo desee, jamás comprenderé este mundo a cómo debe ser, sino como a en mi mente lo concibe y expresa. Pues tan solo soy un niño idiota e inútil al que el mundo se le vino encima cuando lo único que había aprendido a hace, era escribir su nombre de una manera decente y dejar de sacar las latas de la despensa para hacer filas tan altas como torres de castillos, castillos iguales a los de los libros bonitos en donde todo siempre terminaba bien.

La vida real no es así, es cruel y caprichosa, pero retorcidamente bella.

* * *

 **Notas finales** :

Bien. Esto es como un intro, para que puedan entender lo que se viene. Sé que escribo de las patas, bien feo y eso, pero les agradezco su tiempo en leer estas líneas, no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen, el saber que al menos le hace sentir un poquito de rus-rus y eso.

Gracias, infinitas gracias. Les pido otra disculpas por trolearlos cuando dije que Levi no era un hada, bueno no lo es así precisamente, es un híbrido en realidad, además que la trama no permitía que se revelará en ese instante, le sumo a que esta no es una historia parecida en las que aparecen el término 'hada', no hay polvos dorados y alitas de mariposa, no, si hay magia, pero no funciona de la manera que han visto.

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre cómo está quedando la historia, me dicen ¿porfa?

Besos de choco chispas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Con amor

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Ooc. BL. Ereri. M-preg. Autismo. Fantasía.

&Palabras: **1680**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Él, hada despistada**

 **6**

 **.**

* * *

'Siempre supieron que no era lo que parecía, sin embargo lo engañaron hasta que se hartaron de él. Ahora es solo una simple roca suspendida en la inmensidad **'**

* * *

…

«Murió»

Las palabras pulularon en el aire tenso, y como si de una luna llena en el paisaje oscuro de mis pensamientos se tratase, el entendimiento nació e hizo sinapsis en mis atrofiadas neuronas.

Grité y lloré sin consuelo, igual que un niño.

Es que aún lo era.

Un niño que no quería que lo tocasen, frágil, con el corazón despedazado y amargado. Uno que no lograba entender por qué mamá le hacía tanto daño si decía amarle.

«Eres un niño malo. Rompiste tu promesa» me dijo como única explicación, antes de darme una bofetada que me mandó al suelo ante la mirada extraña de aquellos desconocidos que también se fueron sobre mí. Tan solo un minuto después la oscuridad me extirpó del mundo de un solo tirón, alejándome completamente de los vestigios que quedaban de mi sol.

Convirtiéndome en Plutón.

Frío y desolado.

…

No puedo ver, tampoco moverme, tan solo escuchar. Y sentir.

Porque cuando estás inmóvil, atrapado involuntariamente en tu propio cuerpo, las cosas se perciben de una manera muy diferente. Aunque yo —defectuoso a como soy— desde siempre había captado el mundo de una manera distinta. Como una mariposa en su crisálida. Distorsionado pero tangible, igual que un montón de colores que cambian de intensidad conforme podía procesarles, desde el tono más vivo hasta el más descolorido. Ahora, son solo mayoritariamente grises o como grajos.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. A veces pienso que mucho. Mikasa dice que algunos meses. Las voces de mamá y Mikasa son las que suelo escuchar. Algunas veces discuten entre ellas, otras —creo que han sido tres— lo han hecho con el señor Grisha.

El señor Grisha quiere a la avecilla que Eren dijo era nuestra y vive en mi panza. Una avecilla de amor.

Mamá también lo quiere. No de una manera sana, no para protegerlo como el señor Grisha.

Ya no quiero a mamá. A esta mamá que se llama Estephel y no es mi mamá. Es que mi verdadera mamá se llama Kuchel, y nos abandonó a padre, a Mikasa y a mí hace mucho tiempo, tanto que jamás guardé un recuerdo suyo. Supongo que, aunque me avergüence admitir siempre quise darle un rostro a esa madre, así que cuando mamá apareció, mis infantiles deseos permitieron que esta maldición continuase.

La primera vez que vi a Estephel, ella dijo que era nuestra tía abuela y que había llegado por nosotros a como se lo había prometido a papá.

Con solo nueve años, sin alguien a quien llamar o recurrir, completamente solos en el mundo, ella fue la tabla de salvación en medio del naufragio que era nuestra vida en aquel entonces.

A una vieja y curiosa casita de piedra, con un frente cubierto de verde jardín en el que merodeaban un par de gatos gordos de ojos grises, nos llevó. Con el tiempo se convirtió en mi hogar y creí que era feliz allí, pues tenía a Mikasa —la que me había prometido ser mi caballero de brillante armadura, la noche que perdimos todo—, una mamá y la sonrisa de papá desde un añeja fotografía en la que parecía tener nuestra misma edad y el polen revoleteaba a su alrededor junto a las hojas coloreadas por el otoño.

Aquello debió ser el primer indicio, pero captarlo estaba fuera de mis posibilidades, y mi amada hermanita estaba más pendiente de que yo estuviera bien, que de preocuparse que quien aparentemente nos cuidaba con esmero, era en verdad un mounstro que tejía su trampa, lenta pero segura.

Bajo sus ojos —casi tan iguales a los míos, moteados con aura milenaria—, entre estrictas rutinas educativas, labores agrícolas, quehaceres y flora, alejados de todo contacto, crecimos, abriendo la brecha que existía y había estado oculto en el reflejo de espejo que éramos mi hermana y yo. Ella lo notó, igual que notó lo roto que yo estaba. Luego, simplemente lo comprobó con uno de esos señores a los que yo tanto lo temía. Él dijo que:

'Yo era un niño que siempre sería un niño, estaba averiado y me estaba muriendo'.

Creí que estaba ella triste por mi condición, igual que Mikasa que me mantenía entre sus brazos y lloraba quedito, pero ahora sé que estaba molesta y algo contrariada. Su sonrisa caída disfrazó aquello, y así todo comenzó.

Un sinfín de promesas nebulosas que aprendía cada día, en la cotidianeidad, y que a palabras de ella asegurarían su sonrisa y nuestra felicidad. «Sostén entre tus dedos las pestañas que caen de tus ojos y pide que siempre estemos juntos» «Escóndete bajo los girasoles, ellos alejan los malos espíritus» «Sopla el té de campanilla y canela antes de dormir» «Antes de caiga el sol en la cama debes estar» «Se buen niño y haz lo que mamá te dice»

Era y soy, tan solo un niño tonto.

Le di mi vida sin saberlo.

Y ella creyó tenerla hasta que apareció Eren, de quien no supo hasta cuando una madrugada después de resfriarme junto a él en el río donde el agua era de oro y escarcha, desperté entre una fiebre que astillaba mis huesos y una virulenta tos que lastimó mis pulmones y mis entrañas de tal manera que me derribó en un charco de vómito verdoso y rojo intenso.

Ella odió a Eren, lo odió tanto que estoy seguro —y porque ella misma me lo dijo mucho después— que movió las fichas en el tablero inventándose eso del aborto por mi seguridad, vil mentira que le dio la oportunidad para deshacerse de Eren, él único que podría hacerme luchar para alejarme de su lado.

El sol vivía en el corazón del Eren. Nacía de él fundiendo su voluntad en el hierro que colgaba de su cuello. Las hadas viejas no son tan amantes de tan magnifico astro y la esencia férrea y metálica, es algo a lo que realmente temen. El calor del sol que enciende el hierro sus alas puede quemar.

Por eso lo hizo. Mamá Estephel mató a Eren. Lo mató y yo soy el culpable. Y saberlo me redujo al estado en que estoy.

…

No sé cómo lo hizo o como siquiera lo supo. Pero debieron ser los años, las idas y venidas, esa cualidad suya de ser tan terca y perspicaz —todo lo que yo no era o sería—, el amor incandescente que sentía por mí, o la consecuencia de la promesa añeja y carcomida que me había hecho hacía tantos años atrás, lo que la llevó a esto.

Y cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, con las motas de polvo y luz débil bailando en mi campo de visión, estaba otra vez allí, sostenido por su brazo, con su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, susurrándome que estaría bien, que me salvaría, que sería libre.

Del otro lado, los ojos de la criatura que alguna vez consideré mi madre, brillaban con peculiaridad, con una llama extraordinaria que ardía en las profundidades de sus pupilas dilatadas mientras de su piel salía humo y se oscurecía como si estuviese infectada por una extraño mal.

—Renuncia a él—gritaba Mikasa, su voz fuerte y clara inundando el lugar. Su mano sostenía algo. Yo la reconocí. Era la llave de Eren, la dorada llave de aspecto curioso que un día me dijo era de su antiguo hogar, el hogar en donde había sido tan feliz y que se había desmoronado, vuelto ruinoso con la partida de su madre.

—No funciona así—chilló Estephel, dando un pisotón furico—. Él lo prometió y rompió su promesa, igual que ese otro maldito mocoso. ¡Las promesas son ley en nuestra raza! ¡Para toda la vida! No las puedes modificar y si las rompes, pagas.

Mikasa estaba temblando, tenía miedo, podía sentirlo, pero no lo demostraba, en cambio mantenía su postura y empujaba aquel objeto como si de una espada legendaria que podía matar cualquier bestia se tratase. La aferraba con tanta determinación que me di cuenta entonces de muchas cosas, pero en ese instante la más importante era que la llave tenía la clave del plan de mi hermana. El hierro bañado en un tono de oro dentro de ella, lo era.

—Entonces promételo, promete que lo dejarás ir y no lo buscarás más. ¡Promételo!—contratacó, dejándome en el suelo se levantó para ir a por Estephel.

—¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! —gritó a todo pulmón, retrocediendo con desespero y tropezando con sus propios pies hasta caer.

—¡Promételo! —repitió mi hermana, con los hombros tensos y los ojos fijos en la otra mujer.

—¡Lo prometo! —dijo ella finalmente al verse acorralada, derrotada.

Antes de salir junto a Mikasa que maniobraba mi endeble cuerpo coronado por la bolita encantadora que se escondía haciendo su nido en mis caderas ***** y que me debilitaba como una fuerza de gravedad extrema y que sin embargo alentaba mis esfuerzos de huir, la escuché murmurar.

—Pero tú pagarás por ello.

Hacía frio afuera, y cuando vi a mi alrededor me di cuenta, mi jardín estaba enmudecido, marchito, lejos estaba de su color amarillo cálido que tanto me gustaba. El invierno había llegado. Algunos copos caían del cielo y se mimetizaban en nuestros cuerpos.

En el momento en que bajo el pórtico de aquella casa, Mikasa con una sonrisa quebrada me puso el abrigo sobre los hombros y unos billetes entre las manos antes de darme un empujón para incitarme a escapar, supe que esa sería la última vez que la vería. Y no porque no podría regresar jamás a aquel lugar o que siquiera quisiera hacerlo, no, sería porque tan solo dos semanas después de que pudiera salir de allí, ella moriría, abatida por la misma extraña enfermedad que se había llevado a mi padre, acabando así cualquier vestigio de lo que había sucedió.

La memoria de nuestra existencia sería borrada.

Caminando por el silencioso sendero emprendí mi viaje, siendo observado por las estrellas palidecidas ante el próximo amanecer.

No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Y esa es Estephel, mi Mo-mo versión 2.0 hada hembra. ¡Pachán!

Se nos fue la choza, mujeres, siendo la choza que conocemos… una empedernida protectora de hermanos (;-;)

En verdad está historia es especial para mí, saben. Es extraño, no quería caer en el Ooc extremo para Levi, pero siento que lo hecho, aunque también me pongo a pensar en que en el manga, de no haber sido criado por una persona como lo era Kenny, Levi sería un niño más o menos así. Solitario, reacio al contacto —que adulto lo es—, quebrado y vaciado de sus sentimientos. Tan solo un niño por siempre. Tal vez por eso la culpa no es tan grande para mí mientras escribo.

Bien, dejando de lado eso. Me gustaría me dijesen que les ha parecido el capítulo. Agradezco infinitamente sus palabras, siempre me inspiran y alientan a continuar.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **ElisaM2331** , **LunadeAcero** , **DestinyEnemy** , **IngridAstrid** , que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Las loveo intensamente.

 **PD1** : Las enfermedades de Levi son estas: Autismo+ Mosaicismo genético +Leucemia. A eso me refería con 'Yo era un niño que siempre sería un niño, estaba averiado y me estaba muriendo'. El mosaicismo es la razón por la que se embarazó, dentro de él había algo llamado 'útero ciego'.

 **PD2:** El estado en que Levi quedó cuando la vieja le soltó la de Hiroshima es algo más psicológico, una reacción de shock, estaba pues en un estado parecido al coma, o más como catatónico.

 **PD3:** La vieja Estephel se quería dasayunar al Levi para seguir viviendo.

Con amor

Charly*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Ooc. BL. Ereri. M-preg. Autismo. Fantasía. Una referencia al laberinto del Fauno [De Guillermo del Toro]

 **SongTheme|** The Climb-Miley Cyrus

&Palabras: **2500**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Él, hada despistada**

 **7**

* * *

 **.**

'Entonces tú también flotarás. Es el camino a casa **'**

 **.**

* * *

Había caminado por largo rato, o así lo sentía, debía ser por el frío. A ese punto la fatiga estaba causando estragos en mi cuerpo y mi mente, mis pies dolían, tenía las manos congeladas y sentía que mi panza pesaba demasiado. Ya no podía continuar. Así que, sin importarme que se humedeciera mi ropa—a causa de la delgada capa de nieve que había en el suelo—, con dificultad me senté a la orilla de la vereda. El cielo estaba empezando a colorearse de tonalidades rojizas, rosas y marrones. El alba ya estaba allí.

¿A dónde ir? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Esas eran las preguntas que recorrían mi cabeza una y otra vez, sin poderles dar una respuesta concreta. Sentía que había salido del infierno para caer en el limbo.

Vi mis manos, temblaban y mis uñas estaban moradas. Si seguía así, tenía la certeza de que me iría muy mal. En aquel solitario camino bordeado de descarnados y huesudos árboles me di cuenta que era eso mi futuro próximo. No saldría bien librado de esta. Las palabras de mamá resonaron en mente.

«Si rompes las promesas, pagas»

Le había hecho tantas a ella, que no sabía cuál de todas estaba incumpliendo ahora. Tenía miedo. Cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos reprimí el llanto que empezaba a acumularse en mis párpados. Creo que la avecilla dentro de mí sintió mi desesperación, y aleteó suavemente sacándome un hipido de sorpresa. Desatendiendo mi llanto naciente llevé mis manos hasta el lugar donde había provenido aquel movimiento.

—¿Qué haremos avecilla?—le pregunté con la voz cortada—. ¿Seguimos el camino en que la cosa con luces grandes se llevó a nuestro hombre sol?—avecilla se quedó silenciosa un largo minuto, luego volvió a agitarse. Suspirando profundamente hice amago de levantarme, pero en verdad mi cuerpo estaba agotado. Mi intento fracasó. Terminé de espaldas al suelo.

Yo era un fracaso.

Darme cuenta de eso me hizo romper en un llanto tan abundante, que pronto estaba luchando contra mis propios mocos para respirar, limpiando mi rostro de manera furiosa.

En verdad lo era, un fracasado inútil que no sabía o siquiera podía medir y entender la magnitud de en lo que estaba metido, pues lo único que podía comprender era que estaba solo y desamparado.

Tendido sobre la nieve, lloré *****

Lo había perdido todo.

…

Debí haber estado así por largo tiempo, pues mis ojos estaban completamente irritados y mi garganta dolía de tal manera como si tuviera espinas en ella. Tal vez por eso al principio creí que eran producto de mi cansancio, del desconsuelo de mi alma, o el ardoroso malestar que hacía a mis ojos ver borroso a causa las lágrimas que aún se entrelazaban en mis pestañas.

Pero no. Allí estaban.

Eran diminutas y de un color verde azulado traslúcido; sus órganos eran visibles a través de carne glassine. Revoloteaban sobre mi cabeza con sus alas finas, rodeando mi cuerpo, siguiendo un peculiar baile mientras movían sus bocas cantando en una octava que se escuchaba como el eco que se crea cuando pegas tu oreja en alguna concha de mar.

Parpadeé lentamente moviendo mis manos, verificando su existencia.

No eran una ilusión, tampoco eran imaginarias, y es que mis dedos al rozar a una de ellas percibieron su tibieza de vida, mientras ella perdía el equilibrio y se iba directo a chocar con otra.

Las escuché reír, burlándose de su igual ante su posición. Luego se pusieron a pelear un poco y al final volvieron a cantar incitando a una a que se acercase a mí. Ella, se posó en mi nariz.

—«Ven»—dijo.

Y el sonido de su voz fue claro y vibrante.

No sé porque sucedió, pero mi cuerpo se movió solo, y logré incorporarme.

Siguiéndolas me interné al aún oscuro bosque que rodeaba el sendero.

…

No nos tomó el mismo tiempo que meses atrás nos tomó a Eren y a mí para llegar allí.

Estaba diferente a como lo recordaba.

En verano aquel lugar había estado tan vivo y rebosante. Ahora estaba frío, silencioso como la muerte y sin embargo había algo ensordecedor flotando en el aire. Lo reconocí. Era el mismo sonido que años atrás había escuchado. Eran los decibeles de la soledad.

El río estaba sin lugar a dudas congelado. El invierno lo había golpeado de tal manera que se le veía una capa gruesa de hielo sobre la superficie acuática, creando girones y escarpias que con sus longitudes habían alcanzado las raíces del árbol nudoso y fuerte en el que Eren había colgado una vieja llanta a modo de columpio. Nos retamos incontables veces a quien hacía la bola de cañón más grande, luego terminamos riñendo porque él encontró una langosta de río —a como dijo se llamaba aquella cosa fea— y osó poner sus sucias patitas sobre mi rostro. Mis brazos son delgados y un tanto débiles, pero Eren aprendió que no debía molestarme de tal manera. Aunque al final entre los golpes terminamos revolcándonos como un par de salmones idiotas en el agua hasta que nos resfriamos.

Había sido el mejor día de mi vida. Parte de los buenos recuerdos que no volverían jamás.

Aquel pensamiento se mezcló con el sabor agridulce de los tantos otros recuerdos que había construido a su lado, y para cuando me di cuenta, las lágrimas ya bajaban de nueva cuenta por mis templadas mejillas. Fue así como a lo largo de los siguientes minutos entré en un estado de trance, perdiéndome en los laberintos de mi averiado y atormentado cerebro.

El frío que empezó a colarse entre mis ropas y a mordisquear mi piel, fue lo que me trajo de regreso. Eso y las curiosas criaturas que me habían llevado hasta allí, bailoteando frente a mi rostro en el vaho blanco que escapaba de mis labios agrietados. Parecía que estaban jugando. Les di un manotazo. Me molestó su comportamiento, pues pensé que 'no era justo'.

Ellas se estaban divirtiendo y yo estaba sufriendo.

Me pregunté entonces ¿Por qué las había seguido? No lo sabía, tampoco es que quisiera ahondar en ese pensamiento, simplemente tomaría esto como una manera de ir al lugar en donde había compartido algo muy bueno con la persona que amé, y luego me marcharía. Con la mente confundida y dispersa para seguir un camino que desconocía.

Cuando traté de dar la vuelta, ellas se juntaron como un montón de mariposas molestas en primavera para detenerme, entonando su melodía en un ritmo chirriante y haciendo pinzas con sus delgadísimas manos me obligaron a meterme en la llanta, incitándome a columpiarme.

—«¿Qué buscan?»—murmuré, pero ellas solo volvieron a cantar en el mismo tono de cuando las vi en el primer momento. Aún sin entenderlas le di gusto. Meciéndome en un arco largo y profundo me impulsé, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, columpiándome dos, tres, cuatro veces.

Fue en la quinta curva que lo vi, cuando un hilillo tibio y dorado cristalino impactó en mis ojos.

Era la luz del sol, que se abría paso entre las oscuras nubes, filtrándose entre los copos de nieve, dándoles color, igual que a las criaturas traslúcidas que nacían y se mimetizaban de esos mismos haces.

Una ráfaga de aire frio a se arremolinó a mi alrededor, trayendo consigo un aroma que yo seguía anhelando percibir. La esencia nítida de _él_. A lluvia, hierbabuena y pan recién horneado. A hogar.

Y todo fue tan claro para mí. Tanto como aquel canto armonioso de _ellas_ que se volvió entendible a mis oídos. Me quedé paralizado durante unos minutos mientras mi cabeza y mis sentidos procesaban todo.

Sonreí.

—«Tan solo tengo que esperar ¿eh?»—les respondí.

Asintieron.

—«Lo haré. Lo haremos»—prometí, sintiendo como el dolor y el frío en mi cuerpo y mi corazón se reducían hasta volverse un susurro malicioso.

…

Creo que al señor Grisha le sorprendió encontrarme allí. Hecho una bolita entre las mantas de la cama que había sido de su hijo. Mi Eren.

Su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al alivio y de allí a otras expresiones que no logré identificar. Luego simplemente avanzó hacía a mí y me estrechó con fuerza mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

No le di explicaciones. Él tampoco las pidió. Hicimos un acuerdo tácito, mudo. Dejando todo correr.

Desde ese día vivo con él.

En algún punto, el señor Grisha empezó a llamarme 'hijo'. Me trata como tal. Me consiente y cuida en demasía. Siempre está pendiente de mis necesidades, de que tomé mi medicina, y me sienta a gusto en aquella casa.

Los días a su lado son muy tranquilos.

Nunca le he contado sobre _ellas_ , tampoco sobre los sobres con mi nombre plasmado en tinta púrpura y una caligrafía hermosa. Cartas de mamá.

El recordatorio de que ella no me ha olvidado y que está allí. A la espera de que olvidé una de aquellas pequeñas y extrañas promesas que le hice, para así poder regresar y hacerme pagar. El miedo en mi pecho es una constante debido a eso, y que solo se mitiga cada vez que amanece, cuando estoy bajo los rayos del hermoso astro que corona el cielo, en el jardín, con los dedos llenos de tierra y la brisa fresca meciendo mis cabellos.

El lugar en donde podemos estar juntos. _Ellas_ , avecilla y yo.

…

Mi cuerpo se debilitó tanto, que llegó el momento en que no podía siquiera levantarme. Vivía en un letargo permanente y perdí peso de manera alarmante sin importar cuantos suplementos me dieron. Dos semanas antes del séptimo mes requerí apoyo vital, y mudarme a un lugar que me desagradaba. Un hospital. Pero, ya que apenas pasaba unas cuantas horas al día despierto, fue algo que pude sobrellevar.

Las cartas siguieron apareciendo. Debajo de mi almohada o sobre la mesita a mi lado. Siempre que despertaban allí estaban. Todas y cada una de ellas terminaron en una pequeña caja que le pedí a una enfermera de ojos bonitos, que también me hizo el favor de guardarla entre sus cosas para que el señor Grisha no las viera.

Al octavo mes mi cuerpo —que no era más que la sombra destartalada de lo que había sido— se rindió. Haber llegado hasta allí había sido una lucha titánica, que el señor Grisha me había ayudado a librar. Sin él, el desarrollo de avecilla me hubiese exprimido la vida, yéndose conmigo también ella.

Perdí el conocimiento entre las dolorosas punzadas que parecían querer destrozar mi maltrecho cuerpo.

No supe más de mí durante mucho rato.

Fue su llanto como gorgoteo lo que me despertó. Su suave aroma y su tibia respiración acompasada en mis mejillas, indicándome su presencia. Estaba allí, entre mis brazos, sobre mi pecho. Conmigo.

Y solo pude hacer una cosa. Llorar. No entendí mi necesidad, pero mi corazón se liberó en ese llanto. Un llanto de felicidad absoluta.

Lo había hecho, me dije. Estaba hecho y sabía que con ello, pronto todo acabará.

Tres días después del nacimiento de mí avecilla, a petición mía, y pasando por encima de las advertencias en las que los hombres feos de blanco insistían, el señor Grisha nos llevó de vuelta a casa.

Durante todo el viaje su rostro pasó por muchas expresiones, pocas de ellas logré interpretar. Parecía feliz, pero también preocupado. Afligido.

Viéndolo de vez en vez pensé en que debería disculpas y agradecerle, pero en realidad no sé qué palabras usar, tan solo no quiero más peso en mi alma. Lo único que deseo es que los mordiscos en mi corazón desaparezcan, que el dolor y el temor se esfumen.

Lastimosamente, ya no me queda tiempo.

…

Mi avecilla es un varón. Tiene el color de mi piel, pero sacó el alborotado cabello de Eren, igual que su sonrisa. Me encanta su sonrisa. Su bonita sonrisa como si de gotitas de lluvias que alivian mi corazón deshecho se tratase. Sus ojos son verdes, verdes intensos. Al principio eso me entristeció— pues había deseado que fueran idénticos a los de mi hombre sol—, luego me hicieron inmensamente feliz.

El verde es el color de la vida y la esperanza.

El señor Grisha dijo eso, también me contó que, si combinas el azul y el dorado, el resultado es esa tonalidad. Verde, claro y limpio verde.

Él susurro aquel nombre. Yo lo acepté.

Lo hice por dos razones: Evleeiryn es un buen nombre para avecilla. Y porque esta será mi manera de agradecerle por todo.

…

En el aleteo de una polilla a la que se le destrozan las alas. Detrás de la ventana. En las sombras que se reducen y escabullen ante el alba del próximo amanecer. La he descubierto. Le veré por última vez.

La polilla cae achicharrada en la mesita ratonera que está al lado de mi cama. Una nueva carta aparece. El olor a campanilla y manzanilla se queda flotando.

«No me importa. Ya no importa más. Pronto nada más importará» me digo, y respiro profundo, contando los segundos unos tras otros mientras acarició la espaldita de mi avecilla, que reposa tranquilo sobre mi pecho.

—Adiós, mamá—se queda mi voz hecha susurro en el aire frio de mi habitación—. Adiós para siempre.

La primera punzada de dolor irrefrenable aprieta mi corazón.

…

Bum-Bum

Cada paso es un latido de se va extinguiendo.

Bum-Bum

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y en la escalera casi he caído. Avecilla abrió los ojos un segundo, pero tan solo bostezó y los volvió a cerrar. Sonreí con debilidad.

Bum-Bum

Los primeros rayos de sol empiezan a pintar el cielo y la brisa fresca de la mañana se diluye en un olor cálido de flores y sol.

Bum-Bum

Respiro una, dos, tres veces, tratando de apaciguar la marea que se agita en mi interior. Tengo ganas de llorar, quiero sonreír y también olvidar.

«Bum»

Mi ser se estremece. Mis piernas ceden y caigo sobre ellas. Avecilla se despierta, esta vez totalmente, sus ojos verdes me absorben en su profundidad y su risa musical inunda mis oídos.

—Es hora de partir—le murmuro y rozo mi nariz contra una de sus suaves y rosas mejillas.

Las flores de nuestro jardín nos están rodeando.

Mi respiración se empieza a apagar y tan solo puedo pegar a aquel diminuto ser nacido de mí a mi moribundo corazón.

—Es hora de volar. Volar entre las flores que nacen de la tierra quemada por las cenizas del volcán.

El aire silba trayendo consigo una ráfaga que agita mi cabello.

Las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas al verlas.

En un revoloteo incesante, de la luz pálida y naciente de los rayos que desplazan y ocultan la diminuta franja de sonrisa lunar. Ellas, pequeñas y traslucidas. Hadas. Hadas que cantan y vuelan arremolinándose para volverse brillantes chispas, una y otra vez.

Entonces, el sol aparece ante mis ojos otra vez.

—Perdóname por herirte.

—Te extrañamos.

—Yo también. ¿Vamos?

—¿Para siempre?

—Eternamente.

El viento sopla y se lleva la sonrisa de felicidad que ha vuelto a brotar junto con el perfume de las flores que se abren para recibir el hermoso nuevo amanecer.

La magia se rompe y fluye en la sabia de la vida, en el polen de los dulces deseos y en la melodía del aire cantor.

Hadas vuelan en las flores amarillas. Las flores del sol que con sus vivos pétalos borran el dolor pasado.

No más sufrimiento. No más promesas oscuras y torcidas. No más espera.

El mal se ha apartado de sus existencias.

Son libres. Libres bajo el cielo azul, entre los verdes campos, las altas montañas y los iluminados ríos.

Tres almas unidas en el amor para la eternidad.

* * *

 **[Fin]**

 **Notas finales:**

Y así llegamos al final.

¿Sabían que está historia tiene un concepto creppy detrás de su fondo? El significado de Möbius, las leyendas de hadas celtas y la creencia de que las puertas del más que se abren y cierran en cada vida y muerte trayendo consigo ciertas circunstancias, es lo que impregnó, tanto el principio y el final de este Fic. Sí, lo sé, soy una niña rata de este tipo de historias.

Si hay dudas sobre el final de este Fic, porfa háganmelo saber en un **Review** , e igual si les gusto el capítulo. Todas sus palabras me han animado mucho tanto a continuarlo como a crearlo. Sois mis musas. Gracias inmensas a todas, en especial a:

 **Ame8910**

 **Ale**

 **dtefeul**

 **Frozen Muse**

 **VientoyHielo**

 **IngridAstrid**

 **Jesiquiyaoi**

 **ElisaM2331**

 **Lolis Blue**

 **Patatapandicornio**

 **DestinyEnemy**

 **LunadeAcero**

Y a todas las que le dieron favorite y folow. Gracias por estar aquí y acompañarme. Espero haya sido de su gusto.

Un beso enorme de chocochispas y avena.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
